14 Day
by Uchiha City
Summary: Tak cukup satu atau dua hari mengenal arti kehangatan cinta. Butuh 14 hari baru menyadari arti jatuh cinta setelah benang merah putus!


**_Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto_**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Pengharum ruangan beraroma ceri menyeruak begitu Ino memasuki Hotel berbintang, yang mana gedung ini akan jadi saksi ikrar suci sahabatnya.

Dinginnya AC diruangan tersebut membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasakan angin yang menusuk. Dan jantungnya tak beraturan. Mata birunya memandang gelas kosong ditangannya dengan mimik datar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hey,"

Tepukkan tangan dibahunya membuat tubuh Ino sendiri terlonjak dan hampir gelas ditangannya lepas.

"Astaga, Temari! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Merasa geram akan kedatangan temannya yang selalu membuat dirinya terkejut.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak." Sanggah Ino.

"Terus kenapa kaget begitu? Orang sepertimu tidak mungkin punya beban batin," Ujar Temari.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..." Ino terdiam sesaat.

"Kau tahu...Dress yang kau pakai membuat orang yang datang langsung melirikmu. Sejujurnya, warna Dressmu itu sedikit mencolok," Kata Temari dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Benarkah?" Ino tersentak sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Dan benar, dirinya jadi bahan perhatian. Risih lihatnya.

"Tetapi pantas buatmu. Mermaid Dress, bukan? Dapat darimana, hm?" Temari berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Ino dan matanya tak lepas dari Dress yang dikenakkannya.

"Tentu saja di Toko baju masa ditukang sayur. Ya kali!" Sungut Ino.

"Jangan kesal begitu. Sayang make upnya nanti luntur, pasti berjam-jam kau memoles." Kata Temari.

Ino menarik nafas sejenak. Ia membatin pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Jangan sampai hari bahagia temannya hancur hanya karena moodnya kurang bagus._

"Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai, kesana yuk!" Ajak Temari.

"T-Tapi-"

"Jangan bilang dengan Dressmu yang menjuntai ini membuatmu sulit bergerak," Selidik Temari.

'Sial!'

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja...nanti aku menyusul. Kau tidak lihat aku bawa gelas kosong, aku haus"

Ucap Ino kemudian. Meski dalam hatinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri lantaran salah pilih sepatu tingginya.

"Ok, aku duluan."

Temari melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dan meninggalkannya begitu kekasihnya datang.

Ino menghela nafas lagi. Sudah berapa kali ia mengatur nafasnya hingga rasanya kesal sendiri tanpa sebab.

Tanpa sadar ia melirik jam dinding Hotel.

'Lima menit lagi pernikahan sahabatku dimulai. Tapi aku haus, harusnya sediakan Aqua gelas atau apa gitu'

Ino mencak-mencak sendiri. Persiapan macam apa ini?

Berdiam diri tanpa bergerak seperti sedang bermain permainan anak kecil.

Itu loh yang bergerak jadi patung...hehe

(lupa nama permainannya)

Tak disangka semua undangan sudah mulai memenuhi hotel. Dan jarum jam pun sudah bergeser dengan cepatnya.

'Acaranya dimulai'

Ino membatin.

Perlahan Ino melangkahkan kakinya seanggun mungkin, sebiasa mungkin, setenang mungkin, walau faktanya ia kurang nyaman dengan sandalnya dan lagi akan tatapan mata mereka.

Ya ampun...padahal dirinya bukan model apalagi artis, segitu cantiknyakah dirinya hingga tak bisa teralih ke hal lain...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey,"

Sontak langkah Ino berhenti dan langsung menoleh kesamping. Padahal baru dua langkah. Apa ketahuan ya jalannya seperti sedang _menyebrang di jembatan yang terbuat hanya satu bambu..._

"Pakaianmu membuatmu sulit bergerak?" Tanyanya.

'Dia lagi!'

"Bukan pakaianku, tapi aku salah pilih sandal. Aku lupa perbaiki," Kata Ino.

"Sepertinya kita sering bertemu. Apa kita ditakdirkan, ya?"

"Jangan ngawur. Ini hanya kebetulan, lagian kau sendiri mengapa disini?" Tanya Ino.

"Apa pakaianku mirip karyawan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Tandanya aku tamu disini. Meskipun awalnya ragu untuk datang, tapi...daripada berdiam diri dirumah seperti patung!"

'Sial!'

Ino mendengus.

"Ya ya ya, lalu-"

"Kau kedinginan?"

Lagi-lagi tubuh Ino membeku kala sosok pria berJaz hitam ini melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, termasuk punggungnya yang memang hampir terekspos seluruhnya.

Tak Ino duga pemuda yang kemarin jadi karyawan dan kini datang ke pernikahan temannya membuat darahnya berdesir hanya dengan sentuhan kulit, meski tak sengaja.

"Halus." Kata pemuda tersebut begitu tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bahu putih milik Ino.

"Apa?"

Ino tersentak.

"Tidak." Pemuda ini malah tersenyum sambil meletakkan gelas yang dipegang Ino ke meja.

Kemudian mengajaknya dengan menggandeng tangannya ketempat perkumpulan para undangan untuk menyaksikan acara suci itu lebih dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Janji suci telah diucapkan oleh kedua mempelai pengantin hingga acara kiss sebagai akhir dari ikrar suci tersebut.

Suara tepuk tangan memeriahkan sang pengantin begitu turun dari Altar suci.

Ino melirik pemuda disampingnya, ada rasa janggal dalam ekspersi pemuda tersebut. Ia enggan menyebut namanya. Toh, namanya kurang bagus baginya.

"Kau menatapku seperti itu, ada apa? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanyanya kala merasa gadis disampingnya menoleh.

Dengan kikuk Ino mengangguk.

Pemuda itu menampilkan senyum separuhnya.

 **Deg**

Jantung Ino seketika merasa berhenti ketika melihat senyumannya itu. Baru kali ini melihat senyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino akhirnya bisa lega tatkala tenggorokkannya tidak sekering tadi. Sudah satu gelas air es ia tenggak habis setelah makan tiga kue Cakwe.

Saat ini Jaz yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah kembali ke asalnya.

"Ino..."

Sang empu menengok dan disana Sakura menghampiri dengan balutan gaun yang indah bercorak bunga Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau tidak datang, dengan alasan lupa atau lupa waktu karena shopping," Sindir Sakura sambil memperhatikan Dress yang dipakai sahabatnya.

"Astaga, aku memang gila shopping sampai lupa waktu tapi bukan berarti aku dengan mudah melupakanmu!" Sembur Ino.

"Dressmu sangat pas ditubuhmu. Cantik pula, kau pasti sengaja ya tidak mau kalah sama pengantin, hah?" hardik Sakura dengan nada canda.

"Tentu saja." Dengan PD nya Ino mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang.

Sakura menatap pemuda disamping Ino, baru ia sadar.

"Terimakasih kau mau datang. Terlebih bersama Ino, dia sahabatku paling baik." Kata Sakura.

"Kedatanganku sekedar menghargai undanganmu. Dan aku tidak kenal sama sekali sama dia," Ujarnya.

"Sakura, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Ya. Namanya Sai," Balas Sakura.

'Apa?'

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ino menatap pemuda disampingnya lekat-lekat. Dan ia tidak salah kok mengenal orang.

"Waktu ditoko namamu Shimura, kan? Kenapa disini Sai?"

"Namanya Shimura Sai, Ino." Tukas Sakura.

'Sejak kapan Sakura berteman sama dia' Batin Ino.

"Sai?" Ino mencoba menyebut namanya dan agak aneh ditelinganya. Tapi lain dihati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura..."

Sosok pria tampan datang dan langsung meraih pinggang si wanitanya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada sang pria yang baru saja jadi suaminya.

"Ibuku mencarimu." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik pada Sai dengan mimik datar.

"Ah, iya. Sai, Ino kalian nikmati makanan dulu aja sebelum pulang." Kata Sakura.

"Aku akan langsung pulang saja. Lagipula semuanya sudah berubah dan tugasku sudah selesai. Permisi," Sai berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

'Ada yang aneh' pikir Ino.

"Ino, Gaun yang kau kenakkan itu Mermaid Dress bukan...itu hasil rancangannya sendiri." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino kaget bukan main. Ia harap salah dengar.

"Kau bilang apa, Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung sama orangnya,"

Setelah itu Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang agak sulit Ino mengejar Sai.

Begitu sampai diambang pintu Hotel ia terjatuh, ujung kainnya terinjak kakinya sendiri.

'Sial!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar sesuatu dibelakang, Sai menengok. Mendapati gadis bersurai pirang terjatuh disana. Sekejap ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat parkiran.

Ino bersandar dibadan mobil yang entah milik siapa sambil menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mimik kesal.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sai.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, gara-gara gaun yang aku beli ini jadi susah-"

"Maaf." Ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada kata maaf kecuali kau menjawab pertanyaanku," Ujar Ino sembari melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Nonna..."

Sai melonggarkan dasinya sekaligus membuka dua kancing kemeja putihnya.

Ino tergagap sejenak. "Kau mau apa?"

"Gerah." Jawab Sai.

"O-ok. Pertanyaan pertama... Sakura bilang, baju ini rancanganmu, benar?"

"Ya."

kedua mata Ino membulat mendengar jawabannya.

"Kedua...berarti kau seorang perancang busana?"

"Itu dulu."

'Dulu?' pikir Ino.

"Ketiga-"

"Hey, kau tidak seperti mengajukan pertanyan melainkan mengintrogasi." celetuk Sai.

"Terserah. Yang terakhir...sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Sakura sampai aku sendiri sahabatnya tidak tahu, itu tidak adil. Dan aku merasa ada yang aneh dari ekspresimu saat Sasuke datang. Ayo jawab... dengan jujur"

"Ck!" Sai melipat kedua tangannya didada, ini pertanyaan yang agak sensitif. Kalau gak dijawab pasti gadis ini akan terus mendesak sampai menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Lama sekali. Itu karena dia tidak lagi berharga bagiku." Jawab Sai dengan nada setenang mungkin. Meski 80% gagal.

"Berharga?" Alis Ino terangkat satu pertanda bingung dan penasaran.

Sai menatap ujung Dress yang dipakai Ino.

"Sakura...dia mantan kekasihku."


End file.
